


Just Stay Alive, That Would Be Enough

by dephinecormier



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton (background) - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephinecormier/pseuds/dephinecormier
Summary: Maria’s jaw tightened, as she shifted her gaze to the ceiling taking several deep breaths. “Fine,” she grinded out. “You were reckless, Nat. Running straight into the line of fire!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reckless + clueless Natasha and worried + angry Maria  
> Set pre-Avengers with Natasha being fairly new to SHIELD and also to her relationship with Maria.  
> As usual, this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own (feel free to comment below if you spot any mistakes).

Leaning on Clint for support, Natasha stumbled towards her room, ignoring Clint’s worried glances. ‘Soon,’ she thought, just a few steps more before she could collapse on her bed, letting the blissful darkness of sleep overtake her.

“You should really go to medical you know?” Clint suggested furtively.

“Shut up, Barton. I'm fine.”

Clint snorted. “Massive understatement, Nat.”

Natasha ignored him as they rounded the corner leading to her room and greeted by the welcoming sight of the familiar metallic grey door and -

‘Shit.’ Natasha could see the muscle in Maria's jaw twitch as Maria held herself poker straight, icy blue gaze burning a hole through the wall in front of her. The rage radiating from Maria was almost palpable as Clint shuffled his feet, feeling the tension in the air.  
  
“Barton, dismissed.”  
  
The way Clint backed down the corridor like a dog with its tail between its legs would have almost been funny if Natasha hadn't been preoccupied, swaying from the loss of support. Pressing a hand to the wall to steady herself, Natasha stifled a gasp of pain as her bruised ribs protested at the sudden movement. Maria’s eyes narrowed at the sight, stalking towards Natasha and guided her arm around her waist, careful not to jostle her too much.

Closing the door behind them, Maria settled the smaller woman down on the bed, before going in search of the first aid kit. Natasha sank gratefully onto the bed, wincing as her movements caused a sharp flash of pain to radiate from her ribs. Returning with a bottle of painkillers a box of medical supplies, Maria settled down on the bed, carefully stripping Natasha of her clothing while taking stock of her injuries. The stony silence stretched on, heavy with the weight of unspoken words.

Swallowing a couple of painkillers, Natasha studied the ugly painting hung up on the wall as she deliberately avoided Maria’s piercing gaze. The muted colours blended into each other as she wondered what she could have done wrong, shifting uneasily in the uncomfortable silence. Maria had seemed fine before she’d left the mission and the mission was successful, with both her and Clint making it back alive with relatively minor injuries. Unable to come to a conclusion, Natasha sat, befuddled, until the soft rhythmic motion of Maria’s warm hands tending to her wounds caused her eyes to flicker shut, letting the tendrils of sleep drag her under.

* * *

 

Blinking groggily in the darkness, memories of the mission coming back to her, remembering Clint supporting her to her room and Maria -

Maria.

Twisting, Natasha tried to scan the room for any signs of Maria before her ribs burned in pain and she fell back onto her forearms, groaning. The sound caused Maria to look up from her tablet, the light casting a gentle glow on her face. Tracking her movements, Natasha felt Maria push her back, pressing her palm down on her shoulder. “Stay.” the brunette growled, eyes meeting hers for the first time since she had gotten back from her mission.

They stayed frozen for a millisecond as she studied Maria carefully, noting the anger glimmering in blue eyes with a hint of something she couldn't quite place. Furrowing her brows, she asked, “What’s bothering you?”

“Really?” Maria said, raising a brow. “You don't have any idea?”

Her brain whirled through the multitude of scenarios coming up blank. “Am I supposed to?” she asked, confused.

Disbelief flitted across Maria's face before it was quickly wiped off. “Forget I said anything. It's nothing, Romanoff.”

“Clearly it's not, Hill.”

Maria’s jaw tightened, as she shifted her gaze to the ceiling taking several deep breaths. “Fine,” she grinded out. “You were reckless, Nat. Running straight into the line of fire!”  
  
“I completed the mission.” Natasha challenged, wincing internally as Maria shot her a withering look.  
  
“Yes, the mission. You could have waited for backup! We had a STRIKE team ready to be sent in but no!” Maria snapped, breathing heavily. “You were reckless and stubborn and you could have died, Nat.”

She blinked in confusion. “Back up wasn't necessary, I knew I could complete the mission successfully.”  
  
Maria’s temper flared, eyes blazing. “Knowing you could and actually doing it are two completely different things! Walking straight into a building with unknown threats without a SHIELD team conducting reconnaissance first? That's dangerous even for experienced agents!”

Look,” Maria sighed, anger suddenly stamped out like a fire, exhaustion washing through her veins. “I know that this matters to you, wiping out the red in your ledger, doing good. But goddamnit, could you at least try not to act like you have a death wish?”

“I don't -” she protested before Maria cut her off again

“I was worried for you. Do you know what it feels like to be on the other side, unable to reach you, to help you, to -” she choked out. “I just - I can't bear to lose you.”  
  
Natasha pushed herself up, ignoring her ribs groaning in protest, wrapping her arms around Maria. “I know. I’m sorry.” she said apologetically.

“I know you can't promise to always come back safely and I can’t either but -” Maria’s arms tightened around her causing Natasha to groan involuntarily in pain. Maria’s arms dropped as she tried to shuffle back, only to be pulled back by Natasha’s arms around her. “It’s okay, it was accident.” her words interrupted the apologies falling profusely from Maria’s lips before she pulled Maria in for a soft kiss.

Resting her forehead against Maria's, she drew a finger against her cheekbone, murmuring, “I’m sorry. I’m not used to this. Having people who care. Having people to rely on.”

Leaning into the touch, Maria breathed, “I know.”

“I'll be careful next time.” she promised, lacing her fingers through Maria's, drawing her in for another gentle kiss, trying to express the words she couldn’t say.  
  
A bruising kiss that left them both gasping for air. _I’m still here. I’m alive._ Pressing lingering kisses down her jaw that made Maria arch into the soft touch. _I’m sorry._ A sharp inhale of air as she bit sharply where Maria’s jaw met her neck before sucking a bruise over her thrumming pulse point. _I’ll be careful next time. I lov - You matter to me too._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this timeline is sort of wonky because it was the only one I could find that works with this dynamic. I'm not super comfortable with the way the relationship was set up early into Natasha's entry to SHIELD but nothing much I could do about it now. Hope you enjoyed it! Also you can find me at [dephinecormier](dephinecormier.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
